


An Exercise in Restraint

by humanitys_cutest, twoftheast



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_cutest/pseuds/humanitys_cutest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoftheast/pseuds/twoftheast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the story about Yunho watching Changmin exercise and eating snacks in front of him like a douche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exercise in Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be like 1k max of fluff but it ended up being 3k pwp because I am shipper trash and I'm only sorry for it sometimes orz. 
> 
> Fanart by the wonderful Ymima, y'all know who she is. Thanks so much for indulging my ridiculous fantasies and putting up with my slowness :')
> 
> Beta'ed by Ymima, but all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Edit: apparently I am not cool enough for ao3 to work with me. Link to art is included in the fic.

When Yunho finishes with his schedule for the day, he heads over to Changmin’s apartment instead of his own. Because it’s closer. Obviously.

He unlocks the door with the keys Changmin gave him when he moved in, and pokes his head inside. He can see the living room from the door, and it currently holds no Changmin. Yunho steps in all the way and closes the door behind him, wandering over to the kitchen to see if he’s in there. He isn’t, and Yunho wonders if he can convince him to cook something up for him. He hadn’t had time for dinner, and anyway, Changmin’s cooking was better than the stuff he could order out. He never told Changmin though, lest he stroke his ego much more than strictly necessary.

He drops his keys into the key bowl on the counter top and leaves his wallet next to it, finally heading to the bedroom. He knows Changmin is home, it was just a matter of finding him in his two-bedroom apartment.

As he comes closer to Changmin’s room, he hears his panting breaths, and freezes. Maybe this was a bad time…

He tilts his head to listen better, straining his ear. Changmin could be jerking off, and even though the time of day is sort of weird for masturbating, Yunho wouldn’t put it past him. But no, he can’t possibly be jacking off, because he can distinctly hear Changmin...counting. “27, 28, 29, 30…” Yunho hears him puff, becoming more confused. What was he doing, counting strokes?

Overwhelmed by curiosity, Yunho finally comes closer and pokes his head inside the open door. Changmin is...exercising. He’s doing crunches, laying down on the floor by the foot of the bed with his knees bent and his toes stuck under to keep himself from rising. He’s also shirtless and sweaty, and Yunho always appreciates that.

He comes in all the way, smiling, and makes his way to stand by Changmin’s head. Changmin sees him, gives him a weak smile, and then continues counting. “34, 35, 36, 37…”

Yunho just stands there like a moron, eyeing Changmin’s hard, sweaty abs with a mixture of envy and hunger. Changmin’s hands are behind his head, leaning up to touch his elbow to the opposite knee before going down and coming back up to repeat with the other elbow. His muscles ripple with the movement, and Yunho _wants_. He could just lean down and lick a stripe up the center, watch Changmin startle and try to contain his giggles with an affronted air. He always was exceedingly ticklish, something that caused him great pain over the years as Yunho took advantage of his ticklish nature whenever he wanted something Changmin was denying him.

But no. He won’t. Changmin worked hard on developing his abs, and he won’t distract him from shaping his body however he wants. For now, anyway. A man does have needs, after all. Such as food, and Yunho is fucking hungry.

Yunho flops on the bed on his stomach, facing Changmin with his head resting on his forearms. He watches him for a while, saying nothing as Changmin counts into the 50’s and his breathing becomes more and more labored, but Changmin never slows down for a breather. Sweat has long broken across his forehead, dripping down his face and wetting his curly hair. Yunho admires his determination and focus, feeling a small spark of pride for the man Changmin has become, someone who doesn’t do things in half measures, just like Yunho. Maybe that’s why they click so well, Yunho thinks idly. He wonders if he influenced Changmin, or if the younger man has always been that way.

Changmin is well on his way into the 70’s when Yunho’s stomach growls angrily. Changmin hears it, somehow, and raises an eyebrow at him, never breaking his crunches or counting. He now looks as though someone dumped a bucket full of water on him.

Yunho lifts his head and rests his chin in his hand. “I’m hungry,” he says finally.

Changmin rolls his eyes and continues counting.

“Can you make me something?” he asks, putting on his best puppy eyes.

Changmin ignores him. Guess not.

Yunho gets up and goes to the kitchen again, rummaging around in the cabinets until he finds chips. Perfect.

He goes back to Changmin’s room and lies down on his stomach again, this time supporting himself on his elbows so he could eat. He opens the bag and pulls out a chip to crunch on, watching Changmin, who is close to 100.

“Your abs are looking good there, Changminnie,” he comments idly.

Changmin huffs. “87, 88, 89…”

“You look so cool Changmin,” Yunho says, leaning forward to eye his abs more closely.

Changmin says nothing, and Yunho wonders if he can pull a reaction out of him. Maybe he should…

“Can I touch it, Changdola?” he asks, but he’s already leaning forward some more, hand outstretched to skim his fingers along the hard muscles.

Changmin lets out a high pitched sort of squeak, and moves one hand to bat Yunho’s away, looking exasperated, before going back to crunches. “98, 99, 100!”

Changmin lets out a triumphant whoop, and flops on the floor, breathing hard. His chest rises and falls as his lungs work to draw in air, and Yunho is sort of hypnotized. Sweat is glittering across his chest like a second skin, his nipples are perky and dusky, and his hips are just so fucking _trim_. Yunho wants to _ruin_ him.

He snaps out of it when he leans so far forward he loses his balance and his chin knocks against the footboard, and it fucking _hurts_. “Ow!”

His cry of pain draws Changmin’s attention, and when he sees him rubbing his chin and scowling, Changmin snorts. “That’s what you get for ogling, hyung,” he pants, laying back down and closing his eyes.

“I wasn’t ogling!” Yunho says indignantly. “I was just...admiring.”

“You were looking at me like you’d like to eat me for a snack.”

“You wouldn’t be wrong,” Yunho mutters to himself, but Changmin just snorts again without opening his eyes, so he probably heard.

This would not do. Changmin could not be allowed to win. Yunho isn’t sure what they’re playing, but he knows he’s losing, and that is just not on.

He finishes his chips while Changmin catches his breath until he’s breathing slowly and deeply, all the while coming up with a plan.

Changmin must pay.

He goes back to the kitchen, this time pulling a few bags of chips out and a beer too, just because he’s feeling like a dick today.

When he gets back to Changmin’s bedroom, Changmin is stretching, his arms behind him as he stretches the inner muscles. Shaking it off and jumping on the spot a couple times, Changmin gets back down, this time for push-ups. His back is completely straight, long arms stretched out perfectly, and Yunho is kind of jealous.

But he’s also facing away from Yunho. That would not do either. Yunho gets off the bed, swinging his legs over the side and walking around Changmin’s body. His gaze lingers on rippling, gleaming back muscles before he sits cross legged in front of him, munching on his snacks.

Changmin starts counting. “1, 2, 3…”

“Wow, Changmin, you have such perfect form. Where did you learn that?”

Nothing from Changmin as expected. “7, 8, 9…”

Yunho scowls at him. He’s facing down, and he doesn’t see Yunho.

Yunho moves back to stretch out on his stomach, head propped up on his hands. It’s not much better in terms of seeing Changmin, but it’s better than before.

“Changmin, your physique is amazing, I’m so jealous,” he says, cramming what feels like ten chips in his mouth at the same time. Changmin stops counting and looks up, staying in the up position. He looks at Yunho’s array of snacks gathered around him and then his puffed up cheeks, a tad sceptical.

Yunho ignores him. He swallows his mouthful and presses eagerly closer. “Do you think I should start exercising too?”

“No,” Changmin says immediately, and then goes back down. He’s been in the up position for an impressive amount of time. “17, 18, 19…”

Yunho pouts, annoyed. He wants Changmin to _look_ at him.

He looks down at his chips, back at Changmin’s sweaty body, and grins to himself. Surely Changmin deserves a break.

He turns around onto his back, and then wiggles backwards until his face is directly underneath Changmin’s, upside down. Changmin pauses in his push-ups and stares at him. Yunho grins brightly.

“So why shouldn’t I exercise again?” he asks, bringing another chip to his mouth.

“What are you doing?” Changmin asks, staring hard.

“Eating snacks,” Yunho answers, repressing a shiver at the look in Changmin’s eyes. He really was so very sexy when he was caught up in his exercising.

“Do you have to lie there?”

“You wouldn’t answer my question.”

“What question?”

“Why shouldn’t I exercise?”

“Because you look like a teddy bear, and teddy bears don’t have abs.”

“They can if they want,” Yunho says, just to be contrary.

“No, they don’t. Now can you move? I want to finish.”

“I’m not stopping you.”

Changmin says nothing, staring at him, and Yunho stares back. Changmin's arms begin to tremble from keeping himself held up for so long. Changmin finally moves, coming down until his lips are brushing Yunho’s forehead, and then pushing back up. “24.”

“25,” Yunho corrects, groping for the bag of chips next to him and bringing another to his mouth.

Changmin brushes his lips to his forehead again. “26.”

Yunho counts the next one. “27.”

And then he wiggles up some more, until Changmin’s lips are directly above his own, and sticks a chip a third of the way between his lips, and waits.

Changmin closes his eyes, brow twitching. “What are you doing?” He sounds like he’s gritting his teeth.

“Feeding you a chip,” Yunho answers cheerfully, except it comes out a little muffled because the chip is still between his lips. “Hurry up, it’s getting soggy.”

Changmin lets out a frustrated breath, and Yunho almost feels bad. Almost. “Hyung. I’m exercising. Which means I can’t be eating chips.”

The chip collapses, having reached its limit, and Yunho swallows it down with a scowl. “Who said? Come on, I know you want it.” He waves the bag of chips tantalizingly beneath Changmin’s nose, wondering how far he could push before Changmin explodes.

“I said! Who even eats chips while exercising?” Changmin explodes. Not that far, then. His arms are trembling again.

“You do. Now get down here.” Yunho puts another chip between his lips, curls a hand around Changmin’s nape, and then tugs him down. Changmin’s arms give out, and he sort of crashes into Yunho’s lips, destroying the chip between them. Small pieces break out, and find their way to Yunho’s neck.

Changmin pushes back up again, staring murderously at him.

Yunho just tsks, completely ignoring his glaring like a true pro. “Let’s try that again.” He takes another chip, puts it between his closed lips, and stares up at him expectantly.

Changmin closes his eyes, breathes in and out a few times, and then looks down at Yunho again. “Are you really so bored?”

Yunho shrugs. Changmin sighs, and then comes down to take the chip between his lips, munching it forlornly as he goes back up.

“28. Good job~,” Yunho praises, sliding a hand into his sweaty hair to stroke it gently and smiling patronizingly.

Changmin rolls his eyes, waits for Yunho to set another chip, and then comes down to take it between his lips. “29,” Yunho counts, keeping his hand in Changmin’s hair.

They continue like that, getting to 78 before all the bags of chips finish, and then [Changmin just kisses Yunho’s lips](http://twoftheast.tumblr.com/post/108534104703/all-bow-down-to-humanitys-cutest-for-this) every time he goes down. Yunho lays back and enjoys the kisses, even though once in a while a drop of sweat will slide off Changmin’s face and land on Yunho’s. He doesn’t care though, just brushes it off and accepts the next kiss.

When Changmin finally reaches a hundred, he collapses to the side, breathing hard. Yunho turns on his side and props himself up on an elbow, reaching out to idly trace the features of Changmin’s face. The sharp, high cheekbones, strong brows and straight nose and plush lips. Changmin doesn’t move, doesn’t open his eyes, just lies there breathing deeply. Yunho gives in to temptation and leans over to kiss him, even though both of their lips are swollen and red from kisses.

His eyes wander over to Changmin’s chest, at the perky nipples and he shifts around, moving till he’s lying on top of Changmin, eyes level with his nipples. When his mouth closes around a nipple, Changmin jerks, eyes flying open and looking down at Yunho. Yunho looks back as he sucks, teasing it between his teeth until it hardens into a pebble. Changmin’s breath hitches, one hand coming up to slide into Yunho’s hair. Yunho looks down, focusing on making it as hard and wet as possible, before moving onto the next one. He gives it the same treatment, and by the time he considers his job done and looks up, Changmin’s eyes are closed, lips parted around pants. Nice.

Yunho slithers down some more, giving his abs a firm lick in appreciation of his hard work, and draws Changmin’s sweatpants and boxers down and off with him. His cock pops out, half hard and hardening every second. Changmin has propped himself on his elbows, staring at Yunho, eyes glazed. Yunho spreads his thighs, and Changmin bends them to give him more room.

Yunho smiles sweetly, wrapping his hand around Changmin’s cock. “I think you deserve a reward,” he decides, giving it a firm stroke.

Changmin moans, head tilting back before coming back up again, and his pupils are so blown when he looks at Yunho that there’s hardly any brown left in them.

Yunho has to adjust his own pants.

“Well?” Yunho says, stroking his cock again.

“Wh-what?”

Yunho smiles, pleased. “I said, I think you deserve a reward. For all your hard work.”

“Reward...yes…” Changmin mumbles, one hand reaching down to slide into Yunho’s hair, pushing slightly down. Yunho leans into the touch, letting Changmin pet him.

“Want me to suck you, Changminnie?”

“God, yes, yes, _please_ ,” Changmin gasps, eyes trained on Yunho’s lips. Yunho tries not to look too smug.

Yunho palms him briefly, spreading the precome that had gathered at the head. He bends his head to lick a strip up the side of Changmin’s dick, reveling in the moan that made its way out of Changmin’s throat. Yunho goes back to the root, kissing his way up, opening his mouth and dragging it up Changmin’s cock. The sounds Changmin is making are absolutely pornographic, and Yunho’s dick is responding much too enthusiastically. When he gets back to the top he blows on it gently, watching Changmin’s dick twitch and a gasp escape his lips. He looks up from between Changmin’s legs, checking his reaction.

And is very satisfied indeed. Changmin’s eyes are dark, cheeks and neck and chest flushed pink. He’s breathing so very fast, and Yunho can’t resist kissing the inside of his thigh. “God, you’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Yunho says, dragging his thumb along Changmin’s hipbone.

“I think I’m the hottest thing ever, too,” Changmin says, panting.

“Fuck.”

“Weren’t you going to suck it?”

Yunho grins, and blows on his dick again. Changmin shudders. “Hyung, stop _teasing_ ,” he groans, pushing his head down roughly.

So Yunho complies. He wraps his lips around the spongy head, sucking slightly before taking more down. Changmin’s hips jerk up, forcing more of his dick down Yunho’s throat before he’s ready, and he chokes on it. He pops off the head and glares at him. “Calm down.”

“Sorry,” Changmin pants, eyes glazed over, although he doesn’t loosen his grip. Yunho doesn’t mind.

Yunho holds his hips down firmly and then takes him down again, letting saliva run down his dick, wetting it even more. He suppresses his gag reflex as much as he can, until Changmin’s cock is pushing further into the tightness of his throat. Changmin keens, grip tight in Yunho’s hair. Yunho flicks his eyes up, a thrill shooting through him when he sees that Changmin is staring at him with so much heat. Keeping deliberate eye contact, Yunho very pointedly lets go of his hips, resting his hands on Changmin’s thighs, and then he waits.

Changmin catches on after a moment, and then he really doesn’t hold back. He keeps Yunho’s head still, and goes to town on Yunho’s mouth. His hips cant up, forcing himself further down Yunho’s throat. He draws back, and then thrusts again. He’s a little too rough, and Yunho’s not really all that good at this, he kinda can’t breathe, but he doesn’t care, just wants Changmin to take his pleasure from him as he pleases. He does his best not to choke or pass out, because wouldn’t that just ruin the mood, and tries to breathe through his nose as Changmin continues to thrust. Changmin is moaning and panting and Yunho’s dick is so fucking hard he feels like he’s going to drill a hole straight through the floor. His hips frot against the floor themselves, entirely out of Yunho’s control.

“Hyung-” Changmin says, his voice high pitched, and Yunho knows he’s about to come. He doesn’t want it down his throat, though, so he pushes up against Changmin’s hold until he gets the message and lets ago, and a second after he pops off Changmin comes with a shout all over his impeccable abs and chest. Yunho sticks a hand down his pants, and a few frantic strokes later he’s coming with a quiet moan, in his jeans like a teenager. Changmin flops down with a groan, breathing heavily, and Yunho rests his head on his thigh, trying to catch his breath.

When the white haze of orgasm has receded, Yunho props himself back up and looks up at Changmin from between the bracket of his thighs. Changmin’s eyes are closed, so Yunho kisses his thigh to get his attention. Changmin props himself up on his elbows, looking at Yunho. His cheeks are still deliciously pink.

Keeping eye contact, Yunho moves up his body until his mouth is right above Changmin’s abs. And then, very slowly and methodically, he licks up every last drop of Changmin’s come off his abs. Changmin’s brown eyes widen as he stares. Yunho glides his tongue over every ridge and dip, feeling Changmin’s muscles jump under his touch. He peppers kisses all over it, slides his thumbs along the side, listening to Changmin’s breathing hitch and moan quietly. By the time Changmin’s abs are clean again and Yunho is licking his lips, a good ten minutes later just because Yunho’s particular like that, Changmin’s cock seems ready to go again. Yunho chuckles and kisses it just because he can and then drags himself up Changmin’s long body, taking his weight on his elbows. Changmin grabs his face with both hands and kisses him roughly, tongue sliding into his mouth and licking at every crevice he can find. Yunho lets him taste himself on his tongue, nipping at his lips whenever he can. He breaks off to lick and nibble at Changmin’s chiseled jaw, making his way down his throat to his collarbone, where he sucks a satisfying hickey.

“So,” Yunho says, breaking off his collarbone to drift to the other one.

“So.” Changmin’s eyes are closed, but he seems to be enjoying Yunho’s attention.

“We should exercise together again some time.”

Changmin opens his eyes to glare at him. “You, hyung, will not be with me next time I exercise. Don’t get your hopes up.”

“Of course, I’ll leave you to exercise alone next time,” Yunho says patronizingly, smiling indulgently and patting his face gently. Sure he will.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, please shower praise on Ymima :D


End file.
